forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rylie
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Rylie }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Rylie }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 13 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Not in Use }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: None}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: None}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: None }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Light Brown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The Anti-school }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Accelerated healing, limited Hydrokinesis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: The Anti-School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Rylie was a mutant in the first generation RP, with both dolphin and hummingbird DNA. She was Echoed Legends first mutant, created June 5, 2014. She was one of the many mutants who joined the anti-school. Roleplay First Gen RP Rylie started out in the cage room, having been lead in after being caught from her last escape. She began talking to the other mutants in the room and a day later, the school was broken into and many of the mutants were released from their cages. Joining the group that was holding hands in order to leave, she was teleported to the anti-school. At the anti-school, she was introduced to the other mutants. She did not do much at the anti-school before the roleplay was shut down and replaced. Flock AU Rylie was one of three of Nove's mutants featured in the Flock AU, probably because Nove only had three characters at the time. During this roleplay, Rylie ate a hot dog, explored the city, and ran into the Flock at a toy store before sneaking out as soon as the building caught on fire. Appearance She has straight light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that goes down to her waist and green eyes that are always filled with excitement. She is small for her age. Her wings are pure white at the top but slowly transition into a mix of light blue and green. Personality Rylie is mature for her age and mildly smart. She tends to make decisions on a whim. She is a fierce fighter but is also kind and feels a need to help people like her, mutants. She also is a bit untrusting towards any whitecoats and erasers. Background She obviously grew up at the School. She was a top mutant and was said to be the next generation on mutants. But she still had strong feelings which the school didn't like. They discarded her for a less emotional set of mutants. She escaped- she mentioned that she managed to twist away as she was being brought in for another experimentation- and managed to get away before her expiration was set. However, she was eventually caught and sent back to the cage room after about a year. Powers Accelerated Healing Rylie could heal at extraordinary speeds, if she got a scratch, it would close up in seconds. This was never used in roleplay. Limited Hydrokinesis Rylie also had the ability to breath underwater, being part dolphin. As well as being about to breath under water, she was able to talk to fish. This ability was also never used due to lack of large bodies of water that she ran into. Flaws - Rylie is very untrustful of many strangers - She hates not knowing things. - She will go down fighting, doesn't no when to retreat. Trivia *In roleplay, Nove often spelled Rylie's name 'Riley' despite what her character creation said. Category:Nove's OCs Category:First Gen OCs